


Misunderstanding

by Negitive_one



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Drinking, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negitive_one/pseuds/Negitive_one
Summary: Charlie is at a party playing a drinking game. During the game a girl has to sit on his lap. What will happen when Alex will walk in to suprise him from college.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever!! 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

Charlie POV 

"Babe I'm throwing a party tonight are you sure you can't come?" Charlie begged his boyfriend over the phone. He hadn't seen Alex in 2 months. In his defense he was horny all the time and just wanted to cuddle his adorable Alexander. 

"I'm sorry Charlie I can't come I have a test. I wish I could." Alex replied. 

"Aweeeeee, okayyyyy well I gotta go set up then, I love you." He was literally pouting like a child who didn't get their way. 

"I love you too Charles Hayden Brixton St George, byeeee. Charlie could practically hear the smile on alex's face as he said his long name. It made him chuckle. 

One the phone call ended Charlie headed to the store to buy cups and such for the party. 

____

Alex POV

He hung up and looked over at Jess with a big grin "He bought it". 

"Omg he's gonna love it. Charlie is always doing big romantic gestures for you. I can't believe you're giving him one. I wish I was there to see his face." she appeared to be almost as excited as him. 

"I know I must have gone insane in these last two months without seeing him. I just miss him so much." He was feeling very sad lately. His ray of sunshine in the darkness was missing. He felt incomplete.

"Yeah I know what that's like" Jess was instantly frowning. Then Alex felt like a complete asshole. Here he is complaining about 2 months, when the love of her life passed away. He couldn't even imagine life without Charlie. 

He walked over and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry Jess, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, I know you miss Charlie. I just... I miss Justin so much." 

They stayed holding eachother tightly for probably five minutes. Once she pulled back and Alex smiled at her and held out his hand "FML Forever". 

Jess sniffed and laughed at that "FML Forever". They smiled at eachother for a bit. Then Jess spoke up "Let's get this ready, so you can suprise Cookies". 

Alex chuckled at her, but the both headed to the flower store. 

_____

Charlie POV

The party was in full swing and now he was seated in a circle playing Piccolo. It's a drinking game on someones phone where you follow whatever the phone tells you. There are dares, voting, truth telling, lots of drinking and something called viruses. Viruses are just mean you had to do something stupid until the phone said you could stop. It was fun, just not as fun without a certain handsome brunette at his side. 

Next thing he heard was Derek reading the phone out loud to the group "Virus: Abby you and Charlie are now like glue, you must sit in his lap until instructed not to." The girl jumped up all excited and walked towards Charlie. She flashed him a flirty smile. 

Charlie instantly thought to himself 'This is crazy I have a boyfriend. No I don't want to do this.' So, Charlie spoke up before she made it over to him "I don't feel comfortable with this." 

Derek laughed "Sorry man this all part of the game." 

Amy, Abby, or whatever he can't remember her name, sat in his lap sideways. This position allowed her right arm to wrap itself around his neck and her left hand could rub his chest. She looked up at him and batted her lashes. She had long red hair, freckles, loads of make-up and a tiny slutty dress on. Sure he probably would have thought she was good looking at one point, but all he could think was 'she wasn't Alex'. 

Having her in his lap made him feel sick and guilty. He put his hands on the chair arm rests and refused to moved them.

After seated like is for a couple minutes, she grabbed his attention by saying "You're so strong for holding me up, and you're sooo sexy. Wanna get outta here and find a room?" 

"No thank-you. I'm sorry, but I'm in a loving relationship." He replied without looking at her. 

"Sure you are, if you were really in a relationship your girlfriend would be here and not allowing me on your lap." She started rubbing his chest. 

"Please stop that I said I wasn't interested. My college BOYFRIEND couldn't make it, because HE has a test". Charlie yelled both the words boyfriend and he, so this dumb girl would get the point. 

She stuffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say baby, let me know if you wanna fuck".

Then the next thing he heard was a sad little voice say "Seriously?" Charlie's head popped up and saw his boyfriend near tears. 

Alex was in black dress pants, white dress shirt and blue tie to match his eyes. He was holding roses in one hand and a case of beer in the other. Alex looked heart broken, Charlie then realized that he was the one that did that to him. He never wanted to hurt the man he loved with all his heart. 

The whole room was dead silent and everyone had their eyes on Alex. "Alex baby this isn't what it looks like." Charlie cringed, god that sounds bad. Charlie tried to push the girl off him, but she clung on tighter. 

Then Alex was in full tears. He dropped the flowers and beer. Alex turned around and ran out of Charlie's house. 

Charlie yelled "Get off of me NOW!" Abby or whatever got scared and climbed off him. Once she was off him though she just laughed at him "Well sweetheart your boyfriend just dumped you now we can go fuck." 

Charlie looked at her in disgust. "Never, Alexander Dean Standall is the love of my life and I'm gonna go get him back." 

Charlie could hear the liberty team cheer out loud. They all apparently 'shipped' them together, hell the team even called them Chalex. 

Charlie ran out of his house, and saw his broken boyfriend. He was limping and crying down the street. Charlie chased up to Alex and caught up to him very fast. "Baby please stop I didn't do anything with that girl. I want you. I love you."

Alex turned to Charlie tears running down his face. Alex tried to speak but his voice kept breaking "Butttt... I (sniffle) saw her (sniffle) you... and why?". He started balling his eyes out all over again. Charlie pulled Alex into his arms, and Alex cried into his chest. 

"We were playing Piccolo and she was forced to sit in my lap. I didn't want to I swear. I felt guilty the whole time. I should have told them I didn't want to play." Charlie put is fingers under Alex's chin to force his boyfriend to look at him "I'm so sorry baby. I love you, I promise. No one else can even come close. Do you trust me?" Alex smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They slowly kissed eachother feeling the love from both of them. 

"I do trust you. But note this Charles Hayden Brixton St. George if anyone else ever touches you again, I will destroy them. You're mine and I love you". Alex said with a small smile on his face. 

Charlie hugged him tighter "Of course babe.... So you brought me flowers, beer and your dressed so adorable." Charlie was checking out his boyfriend. 

Alex blushed "Yes I wanted to suprise you with a bid gesture like you always do for me. I was coming to your party all along." 

Charlie grinded wickedly "Oh no you are wrong baby you definitely haven't cum yet. Let's go" and pulled him by his tie like he did at prom. 

Alex pupils are blow wide and a smile replacing that sad face "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do baby to make me cum?" 

"Oh you'll see." Charlie pulled back Alex to his house, but rather than going inside he took Alex to the side of the house. 

He placed Alex's back against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. Biting and sucking on eachothers lips and tongues. 

During the intense makeout session Alex felt Charlie reach to undo his dress pants button and zipper. Charlie pulled from the kiss to start sucking a hickey onto his boyfriends neck. 

"Fuck Charrrrrlllliiiiee baby so good. Want you so bad". Charlie slipped his hands under the waste band of Alex's underwear. Slowly started to stroke Alex's dick. 

Alex wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend yelling out "Yes don't stop." Charlie then did stoped both sucking on Alexys neck and the handjob. Alex let out a small whine. 

Charlie chuckled "Oh don't worry baby I'm not done" he then dropped to his knees and pulled Alex's member out from his underwear and pants. Alex was now wide eyed and jaw dropped. 

Charlie then licked the underside of his boyfriends cock. Then slowly brought Alex into his mouth. "Oh fuck yes!!! That's it!!" Alex head slammed back onto the wall as he looked down at the love of his life sucking his dick like his life depended on his. 

Charlie started to speed up and deep throat Alex's cock. Alex then took his right hand and ran his fingers though Charlie's hair tightly. Alex then started to guide Charlie's speed, making him go faster. 

Charlie looked up a, his face flushed and tears pooling in his eyes. Alex swooned "Fuck Charles baby, you look so good with my cock in your mouth. It's like you were made just for sucking my dick" Charlie looked more determined and speed up even faster choking around Alex. Alex now fucking into his boyfriends mouth.

"Baby I'm close. You gonna swallow for me like a good boy?" Charlie nodded, but kept going. Finally Alex let himself over the edge and came inside his boyfriends mouth. As he came Alex yelled out "Yes Charlie, yess!!! Uhhhhh god so good." 

Charlie quickly swallowed all his boyfriends seed, tucked Alex back in his pants. Then he stood up to see his boyfriend all flush and out of breath. 

Charlie with his huge proud golden retriever grin asks him "Was that good for you baby?" 

Alex smiles at him "Yes that was amazing Charles Hayden Brixton St George. I love you" 

Charlie pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips then replies "I love you too Alexander Dean Standall." 

They were both staring into eachothers eyes and hugging against the wall. However, they were both pulled out of their lovers trance when they heard Derek call out "St George if you're done blowing your boyfriend come back to the party. I want to play beer pong, and I need a partner."

Charlie was laughing and replied with a now hoarse voice "Okay man I'll be right there." 

Alex was blushing hard. "Omg that's so embarrassing." 

Charlie pecked his cute boyfriend on the nose "It's all good babe. Come with me and be my sexy cheerleader." Then Charlie looked like he just realised something very important "Oh should I get you a little cheerleader outfit?" 

Alex rolled his eyes at him said sarcastically "Only if you bring a stripper pole." 

"Oh yeah, well in that case it's just for me. I won't share that with the rest of the team. Now come with me into the party. I want to drink that beer you brought, and put those beautiful flowers in a vase." 

Charlie held out his hand and said "Your majesty" Alex happily accepted it his hand.


End file.
